I, Jarvis ReUp
by BrownCoatFireflyCaptain
Summary: What happens when Jarvis is given emotions and a body just days before a mutant tries to kill Tony? read to find out! told from the P.O.V.'s of two original characters. Please Review! Rated T for mild violence and some Chinese swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Mara

I checked my watch for about the 31st time in as many seconds. Stark's assistant, Virginia "Pepper" Potts was late, which was weird because she's never late. But when the black stretch limo pulled up, my worries subsided. Until Stark himself came out. You see I'd never actually met him in person. We'd been video conferencing and e-mailing each other the entire time we'd been working on the prototype.

Wow! Why can't I find any billionaires who look like that? Anyways! He smiled and held out his hand, which I shook, introducing myself.

"Well , Doc, let's see what you've got." Trying to pull my mind out of the gutter, I led him to lab

"Voice identification, please" Said Jarvis in his usual bored tone.

"Mackenzie, Mara J. ID Number 3119728 Pass code: Abraxus 7971."

By the way, that sounds really cool if you say it in a really serious voice.

"Stark, Anthony E. Number 0020136 Pass code: Pepper 1139"

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow a bit at that. He said it was easier to remember. Sure. We walked over to where the prototype was being kept. We'd been working on this thing for months. It was one thing to build an anthropomorphic android but a whole other thing to give it emotions and personality. Leave it to Tony Stark to pull it off.

"So, J.A.R.V.I.S., you ready for the emotion programming to be uploaded?" Stark asked his brain child.

"I am indeed, Sir." It replied. I was about an inch away from jumping up and down with excitement. Stark entered the command sequence rerouting all non essential data away from J.A.R.V.I.S. and sent the new program to his CPU. It was a lot data so about thirty minutes later, it finished uploading. He was ready for step two: downloading the J.A.R.V.I.S. programming into the android body, checking all of his systems and making sure the new body was functioning within proper parameters, and giving him the finishing touches appearance-wise.

Five hours later we were standing next to a blonde haired, blue eyed, fair-skinned man who stood 6 feet three inches tall and had an almost stereotypical English accent. We checked his E.M. shielding we designed to protect him from any interference. With that finished we set him to full power and sealed his mini arc reactor.

Jarvis's eyes snapped open and he looked over to Tony who was smiling like an idiot.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stark." He said politely.

"Afternoon, Jarvis." He replied. Jarvis turned to me and greeted me the same way. His eyes scanned the room and he stood up, hesitated for a moment and started walking around. He picked up a wrench we had used and looked at it. He was processing terabytes of information: tactile sensations, smell, sound, all five senses instead of the two he had used before. We had done it. Now all we had to do was introduce some sort of emotional stimuli.


	2. Chapter 2

After the success in the lab, Tony, true to form, decided that a party was in order. We arrived at his mansion at about seven p.m. to find like, a hundred people there, most of whom swooned over Tony the second he stepped through the door. More than a few seemed into Jarvis which was weird. I mean, he may look like a guy, but he's a machine! Then again most of these bimbos didn't look like they could even spell android, much less tell you what one was. They probably figured it was a place in Sweden or something.

I had just about given up on having an intelligent conversation when Pepper Potts walked into the room. We had always gotten on well, mainly because she's quite possibly the most intelligent woman I've met. We exchanged pleasantries but Tony whisked her off before we could get a conversation going. She looked nervous about something. For that matter, so did Tony, which I think is what bothered me the most. I was going to ask what was going on, but just as Tony and Pepper went into Tony's garage/lab, Jarvis got himself into some trouble.

You see, there's always a copious amount of alcohol at Tony Stark's parties and apparently bleach-blonde idiots don't mix well with vodka and attractive young androids. So there's this girl who is completely smashed and I guess didn't realize that Jarvis was a machine. She starts hanging all over Jarvis, so he politely tries to back off and run away. But "Blondie" is having none of it. Mind you this girl is drunk off her ass. So finally Jarvis very gently pulls himself away and this chick starts screaming at him and slaps him.

I took that as my cue to intervene. You see Jarvis's approach consisted of trying to calm her down and being nice, whereas mine consisted of giving this broad a bloody nose. Sadly, "Happy" Hogan pulled both "Blondie" and I out before things could get **really** interesting. I had to remind him that he was the one that drove me there. When we got to the car, he finally spoke up.

"You know, you did the right thing back there, defending Jarvis like that."

"I know, but I think I should have called for you to come and help. Stark will probably figure I'm a nut-case. It's just…I really **hate** stupid people, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but Mr. Stark's not going to think any less of you. You were protecting his latest prototype. Besides, he's Iron Man, he defends people every day."

"I guess." We rode in silence for a while until my curiosity got the best of me.

"Why were Pep and Tony so worried?"

"They have to deal with. You know, with the company and the whole Iron Man thing." I totally didn't buy it, but I had to respect Hogan's loyalty.

"Hey, do me a favor" I said "tell Jarvis that this whole thing wasn't his fault. He's probably going over his programming, checking for faulty coding or something. I don't want his first emotions to be worry and frustration."

"Sure thing, Doc." He replied as we pulled up to my house. I said good-bye and went inside for a much needed shower, meal and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to find Jarvis Sitting on my couch.

"You know, I'm sure breaking and entering is illegal, but since it's you I think I'll skip pressing charges." Jarvis stood looking rather akward.

"I apologize for arriving unannounced, but Mr. Stark said that this would be the wisest course of action. I came to apologize for my behavior last night. It was my lack of understanding that caused the altercation."

"A: I doubt he said 'wisest course of action', B: It's not your fault, it was that _go tsao de_ chick's fault, pardon my language. And C:you just need time to adjust to the new programming and the fact that people are going to be treating you differently, now that you look like one of them."

"I appreciate your understanding, Doctor MacKenzie" he said with a polite nod.

"No problem…and Jarvis…?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Call me Mara."

"Mara." I couldn't speak for a few seconds and felt like a total idiot because of it. 'God, get a grip, Mara' I thought to myself 'He's a computer!'


	4. Chapter 4

When I got to the lab later that day, Tony was there waiting for me.

"I heard about what happened at the party."

"Yeah…Jarvis came by to see. Did you really send him?"

"Yep. He seemed nervous, what was I supposed to do?" I just shrugged. 'Hell if I know' I thought.

We went to work on the schematics of for a one-man transport similar to a glider Oscorp developed. This version would be safer, faster, and more maneuverable than the original. It was going to be a civilian model, tony didn't want too many people at Stark Industries to know about it because it was one of Obadiah Stane's projects and he wasn't sure who he could trust from the company.

We spent the morning that way, working and joking. Stark has a great sense of humor. He's got this dry sarcasm that can really break the tension. Not many people can make laugh the way he did.

He left at 11:00 a.m. and had lunch with Pepper before heading out to meetings at S.I. headquarters. He'd been spending a lot of time actually working lately, which he almost never did before he was kidnapped. He still needed Pepper, but not the same way. He was more independent, but they both seemed a lot happier. I couldn't blame Pepper for being relieved; she'd spent the better part of 15 years handling the company and Tony at the same time.

The thought occurred to me after he left that maybe that was why he wanted to give Jarvis a body. He'd need someone to be Iron Man when he couldn't. After all, he couldn't be everywhere at once. Even so, it was crazy to think that he would ever stop being Iron Man. I mean, he had changed so much, and so much had happened that he couldn't go back.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I realize I'm adding a lot of emotions to Jarvis and they don't seem logical since humor is considered a solely human trait, but just think of C-3PO, he had personality! That and I couldn't bear writing stuff for Paul Bettany without some humor!

PS: I realize that some parts of this narration sound like Harry form Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, but I thought it made the narrator sound like she was an actual character in the story, so there! (Laughs maniacally)

Ainsleigh

My contacts tell me Stark has a new prototype android hot off the press. This is my best chance to do what I swore I would do; Kill Tony Stark by any means necessary. My team and I have drawn up plans to capture the prototype and turn it against Stark by reprogramming it's CPU. Knowing Stark, it will be stronger than a human and probably a lot smarter. We'll use that against him.

You may be wondering why I would want to kill Iron Man. He's a hero, and everyone likes heroes. Ha! Tony Stark is no hero. He ruined my life. I'm just returning the favor. You see, when I was 13, I developed the ability to see the future. It was never strong and it was pretty much limited to dreams that happen months later. But it got stronger. It got to the point where I could see about 10 minutes ahead when I was conscious.

That's when Stark's man, Obadiah Stane offered me an education and a future. Not to mention a significant amount of money for my family. We could use it to get out of the dung heap we were living in. I couldn't say no. I wanted my family to be taken care of. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to do that. All I had to do was let them study me and my ability.

What happened was two years of electroshock, sensory and sleep deprivation and various other "treatments." I escaped when I was 15. I killed three of Stane's men that day. By the time I got home, my family was dead. The police said the stove had been pumping gas into the house and no one noticed until it was too late. I was alone.

I heard about the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. It was supposedly some sort of haven for mutants. I would be safe there for a while. That's also where I met Logan, codenamed Wolverine. He taught me how to fight, track and take care of myself. I stayed for a year. I think I would have been happy there if I could've just let go of the past, but I couldn't. I had to go after Stark and Stane. They had destroyed too many lives and I knew they would continue if someone didn't stop them.

Over the next three years I made contact with a number of fellow mutants as well as some sympathetic humans with skills we would need. We've trained and planned day and night and made contact with a number of people on the inside who can help us. We're ready for this. Two days from now, Stark is holding a press conference, announcing the success of his new android technology. We'll be there. We're going to use his creation against him.

Mara

Tony has Jarvis and I going through Obadiah Stane's computer files, making sure none of his black projects are still going. The man had tons of them: experiments on human and mutants. We've found a few of these people and Tony says he'll do everything he can to help them, to make it right. I believe him.

We're still trying to track down Ainsleigh Gwyneth MacArthur, though we're not holding out a lot of hope. Stane tried to have her killed several times and took out her family, but couldn't confirm that she was killed. A few times, the operatives never returned.

Jarvis is fairly sure she used her abilities to escape, but something doesn't add up. Stane was only able to boost her abilities a little, not enough for her to be able to predict the attacks and get out of dodge without being caught. The best of the best were after this girl, and they would have had to have found her.

"I believe humans require food from time to time." Jarvis says not bothering to look up from the schematics he's going over.

"Alright, I'll eat, but only if you come with me. I don't want that guy from accounting to bother me in the middle of my chicken chow mein; I hate being interrupted while I'm eating."

"Very well." He says with an exaggerated sigh.

We've been doing that a lot lately. He'll remind me of my need to eat and we'll have lunch and joke about whatever's going on. You've got to hand it to Tony for giving Jarvis a sense of humor; that was probably the hardest programming. People stare at us sometimes because they're not used to seeing an android laugh. He's got a great laugh, too. You know how some people have that fake laugh where it's just in the back of their throat and it doesn't reflect in their body language or eyes? Well Jarvis is totally the opposite. He laughs from the bottoms of his shoes up. Again, way to go Tony for that nifty bit of coding. You know it's strange to think that I'm sitting here, joking around with an android. Even weirder to think that I helped build him.


End file.
